


Deathly Flowers

by BetteNoire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Family, Keith and Shiro's parents arent the best, Loss, M/M, Modern AU, No Space, School, Shiro got married and has a kid, Short Chapters, Swearing, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: Keith's been stealing Lance's flowers and he wants to know why. Keith's reluctant to tell. (Modern AU, Broganes)





	1. Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic at 3 am i havent slept. the shsl mystery novelist yodogawa seishi from drrb looked like a gravedigger and i felt like writing this because klance was on the same page shut up. (i was googling sincerly me)

Every day at exactly six thirty in the morning, Lance McClain was still fucking sleeping - most of the time. Most of the time at this ungodly hour, he'd be fast asleep in his duvet cover. 

Not today, as he stumbles around half awake in a t-shirt and jeans. He's been awake since 3 and he can't go back to sleep no matter how he tries. He blames Pidge, they were spamming the group chat with memes - again. And he couldn't sleep through a meme war. Especially one concerning Pidge - they went all out. 

Right now he's staring at his window, watching his flowers drifting in the small breeze while he sips his coffee. Or tea. He can't remember what exactly it was but it was working at what it needed to do and so he didn't give a shit. The window's open, but thankfully it isn't cold enough to warrant extra clothing or a blanket.

As he stares, he notices that his hydrangea's and tulip's need a trim, his daffodils were looking good, Keith Kogane was walking up to his street staring at his flowers - wait that's not a flower. Lance grabs his cup, drowns the liquid inside, slams down the cup and narrows his eyes in a matter of seconds.

Keith Kogane. His archnemesis. Keith lived on the street next door and had family living here. But he's such a loner, he almost never visits family. So whats Mr Kogayne doing here? 

Lance was determined to find out.

He quickly grabs his cup and chucks it in the sink lightly enough so it doesn't break and fast enough to make sure he doesn't miss anything. For a few seconds, he stares at the pile of dirty dishes and plates. Oh, how glad he is that he lives alone, but at the same time if he leaves them any longer they'll pile up so high that it'll become a mountain. On second thought, that sounds interesting.

The thought is quickly broken when he hears a distinctive snipping. Dirty Plate Mountain is almost toppled over from how quickly he turns around and dashes out the door. A crashing sound comes from the kitchen but he decides to deal with it later. This is - probably - more important. Much more important.


	2. Lillie

Everyday at exactly six fourty five, Lance McClain was probably not out the door and running after a thief. His feet were being stabbed with small pebbles as he ran after Keith. Why?

He'd stolen one of his flowers. Which one? It looked like a whole collection of his flowers, daffodils, lillies, sunflowers, hyacinths, ivy's.. a whole bunch of his fucking flowers! And Keith had waltzed in, stolen them from their home and started walking away.

Lance had to slow down after a few minutes of jogging after the man, to pick pebbles out of his foot. Maybe he should've at least put shoes on... With a sigh, he looked back up to see Keith still aalking at a brisk pace. Then his vision cleared more, to reveal a new passageway of trees, paths and creepiness.

Where was he going anyway? This road didn't seem to lead anywhere. Lance looked behind him to see his street curled away behind a large moss sheet and rosey throns. How the fuck did he not see them?

He shock his head and turned back to Keith. Whereever he was going, it better be worth running after barefoot in a supernatural forest.


	3. Sunflower

At this point, Lance had lost track of time completely. He had been following Keith for a while now throughout the spooky forest. He'd managed to avoid screaming for the most part to try and not get caught, but eventually enough was enough.

Lance stomped forward and charaged towards Keith in a sudden fit. He spun the other man around and glared at him.

"Lance?" Keith asked, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Yeah its me, duh." Lance rolled his eyes. "What are you doing with my flowers?" He jabbed accusingly at the bouquet clenched in his arms. 

"Your flowers?" Keith's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Lance narrowed his eyes as well. "You came up to my house, snipped off my precious flowers and waltzed away! In fact they're in your fucking arms! So why do you have my flowers?!"

Keith's face pales for a second. "Wait, that was your-" He's interupted by Lance grabbing his shoulders and staring into his eyes.

"Yeah it was my house! You would've known that if you've been down my street more than once - which you haven't!" Lance's voice creeps higher qith each word, shaking Keith with his hands as well. Keith takes his hands of him, and steps away.

"Stop yelling. You've barely given me a chance to speak." Lance stuck his tongue out at him. "Anyway, if you really do want to know what I'm doing then, well just follow me."

Keith starts to walk off back into the tall twisting tree's and Lance is about to follow when Keith turns around.

"And please stop yelling. You're disrupting the peace."


	4. Hyacinth

Lance followed behind Keith for a while as they walked through the woods in almost silence. There was the occasional wince or groan of pain from Lance, a cas from a bird and twigs snapping. General forest noises.

He kept glaring at Keith every few seconds. The silence was deafening. To deafening.

"I'm sorry for yelling." He says. Keith doesn't seem to take notice.

"I said, I'm sorry for yelling!" He repeats, louder. Keith turns around and sighs.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again."

Lance mock salutes with a goofy grin which gets a laugh out of him. And they said Keith Kogane didn't have emotions. But it's over to fast and then it's back to the silence. Maybe he should strike up a conversation.

"So uhh, Keith."

"Yeah?"

Lance racked his head for a question, anything to get Keith talking. What comes to mind is a memory of when he'd seen Keith ages ago on his street with his fanily.

"How's your family?" Keith laughs a bit.

"Isn't that a bit generic?"

Lance huffs and sighs. "I know, but just answer the question!"

His face goes serious for a second. "My parents moved ages ago so I've been living with my brother. You know Shiro?"

He recalls a few memorys of the tall man with the scar on his nose from ages ago. Shiro was nice, but he hadn't seen the man in years.

"Sort of. Why?"

Keith slows down a bit and gets a mournful expression over his face

"Well he's been doing good for himself. He graduated highschool with good grades and got a good degree from college. Mom and dad were proud of him for that."

"Did they come to visit either?"

Keith shock his head. Lance was dissapointed a little. Shiro must've been lonely, on the happiest fay of his life and the people who brought him there not there to see it.

"That's awful." Keith doesn't seem as distraught. He seems perfectly calm, though his eyes seemed a little misty.

"They were busy. He didn't mind."

The two stay silent for a bit. Lance shocked into silence by the facts and Keith not willing to talk.

Their surroundings changed and Lance saw a church in the distance. The bushes around them disapeared and they were left in a nearly empty field except for one thing. Keith headed towards it and  he hurried after.

"What else happened with Shiro?" He asks.

"He got a job as an accountant, he got fired, he got a new job, he found a girlfriend there, got married sometime later, had a kid and there I lost touch with him for a while."

"Why?"

They were approaching the thing now and Lance could see it in more detail. It was grey, block shaped and had something engraved on it that was to messy to read. It was a cross shape and had a metal slab infront of it. A small card laid ontop of it, with a child's handwriting on it. It clearly had been there for some time.

"He died."


	5. Ivy

Keith gently lays the bouquet down on the slab of Shiro's grave. He's visibly crying and collapses onto the grass. Lance gently places a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry." He slowly whispers. "I didn't know."

Keith just keeps on sobbing and Lance kneels next to him, full on hugging the man. Keith starts to hug him as well and the two of them hug each other tightly. Keith lets his heart and soul out in teary  weaps and Lance just sits there watching and listening to him cry. 

Lance reaches for the small card on the grave and Keith perks up. His eyes are still red and as they read the small card, it's hard for Lance not to cry despite not even knowing Shiro that well. 

_**"to daddyy!!! :D** _

_**mommy saide that u were feelin sleepy an you had to rest for a wile!! she saide i should rite u a card so u coud red it wen u wok up! so i hop u wok up soon daddy. mommy is vewy sad. pls make mommy hapi again lik u normly do!!** _

**_~ lots of wuv katie"_ **

It was very clear that a child had written it - Shiro's kid infact - from the bad spelling. What made matters worse is that on the other side of the card was a crayon drawing of two big stick figures and a small one. 

He and Keith exchange a glance.

"Poor little Katie." They whisper.


End file.
